


Ritrovando la pace

by BlackFriday



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFriday/pseuds/BlackFriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Post-DLC Trespasser][Flashfic][Cullen!Centric][CullenXLavellan]<br/>L'aria era leggera, come del resto il suo pensiero: Cullen stava imparando a riscoprire il gusto del riposo e del tempo per se stesso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ritrovando la pace

Nella placida tranquillità il sommesso ronzare delle api pareva sovrastare ogni gli altro rumore, come una litania gli riportò alla mente il mormorio quasi costante dei Canti della Chiesa nei luoghi di studio e addestramento della sua giovinezza, un suono che avrebbe sempre associato ai ricordi della vita da Templare.

Pareva strano adesso concedersi lunghe pause d'inerzia dopo un'esistenza consacrata al dovere.

Cullen spostò il dorso della mano a coprire gli occhi dall'intrusione della luce pomeridiana, lasciò cadere l'altro braccio a penzoloni per grattare senza energia le orecchie di Cory, il suo giovane mabari disteso a terra. Beato e sonnolento quanto il cane cancellò ogni altra riflessione con uno sbadiglio e si sistemò meglio sull'amaca di Branson, suo fratello.

L'aria era leggera, come del resto il suo pensiero: Cullen stava imparando a riscoprire il gusto del riposo e del tempo per se stesso.

Cullen, lentamente, stava ritrovando la pace.

Tornare a vivere coi suoi fratelli gli era parsa la scelta più giusta dopo la dismissione dell'Inquisizione, sapeva di doverlo a loro, sentiva di averne bisogno.   
Lo avevano riabbracciato con una naturalezza disarmante, come se non fossero passati quasi vent'anni dalla sua decisione di unirsi ai Templari, come se i suoi lunghi silenzi e la distanza che si era imposto di mantenere fossero stati dimenticati attraverso il perdono; pensava spesso a quanto si fossero dimostrati migliori di lui Mia, Branson e Rosalie, a quanto fosse stato idiota da parte sua voler allontanare quell'amore incondizionato. In passato rinunciare a questa familiarità lo aveva reso cieco e zoppo; poter   
condividere, ridere e bisticciare di nuovo tra Rutherford era un ricostituente.

Non passò molto perché sentisse su di sé il profumo di Lavellan, seduta a cavalcioni sul suo addome gli schioccò un semplice bacio su una guancia, spontaneo e vivace, tanto quanto lo era il suo carattere.  
Cullen le cinse i fianchi e aprì gli occhi, sorridendole senza scampo come un ebete, ne era consapevole e non gli importava, sua moglie era una piacevole malattia d'altronde; cercò invece la sua bocca per scoprirvi traccia del sapore zuccherino della frutta.  
Kathara si staccò con aria divertita e gli passò le dita tra la barba trascurata «Stai pianificando di somigliare a un orso?»  
«Vuoi che la tagli? Forse dovrei, non l'ho mai avuta così lunga...» considerò passandosi una mano sul mento e le mascelle ispide.  
«In realtà in alcuni frangenti il tuo nuovo barbone dà sensazioni interessanti»  
Cullen si finse scandalizzato poi ridacchiò, punzecchiandola per la sua presunta depravazione e lei, reggendo lo scherzo, gli rispose a tono «Ha parlato il virtuoso dei tavoli!».

Dal lato opposto della casa la voce di suo nipote trillò «Cullen! Zio Cullen!» lo chiamava al gioco, il solito finto allenamento con le spade di legno.  
Mia Rutherford si intromise, premurandosi di rendere il suo richiamo più che udibile «Mi dispiace tesoro, ma prima quei due devono aiutare la sottoscritta. Piccioncini, datevi una mossa!»

Se la presero comoda, così Mia li raggiunse a rafforzare la sua richiesta bersagliandoli con una pigna «Devo sollevarvi prendendovi a calci?»  
L'arma improvvisata finì addosso al povero mabari che uggiolò e cambiò aria, mugolando oltraggiato. Scoppiarono tutti assieme in una risata mentre Lavellan nel contempo cercava di blandire il cane con qualche carezza «Che pace, non è vero Cory? La tipica _quiete_ domestica di una famiglia di Umani».

**Author's Note:**

> Contributo all'iniziativa [Sette giorni e tanti Prompt - drabble & flashfic special edition](http://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=58878155) della Torre di Carta, il prompt è _"un semplice bacio sulla guancia"_.  
>  Una piccola cosa senza pretese sulla mia coppietta preferita, Kathara Lavellan è il mio Inquisitore, i nomi della Rutherford family sono stati ricavati da "World of Thedas II", mentre quello del mabari è inventato, in onore di Corypheus. ;P  
> Scrivere Cullen per me è sempre piacevole.  
> Buona lettura!  
> B.F.


End file.
